The 'Bad Guy' Nightmare - Oneshot
by XaoshiTheKuroTenshi
Summary: Romano has a nightmare that really shakes him up. Luckily Spain, his lover, is there for him.


**The 'Bad Guy' Nightmare**

* * *

"Spagna…where are we?" I asked out into the black darkness only to realize the missing presence of the tomato-loving bastard.

"Spagna? Spagna! Help me? Help me! I don't know where I am! Spag-" I screamed out into the void only to lose my voice. No, someone was covering my mouth.

"Mhhh?!" I questioned the voice.

"Shhh…Lovi~ I'm right here…" Spain creepily cooed into my ear from behind. It scared me.

"Mhh mh mhhhhh mh gmm hmm!" I attempted to accuse the voice but to no avail. My mouth was covered so he couldn't understand me.

"Don't worry Lovi~ you know I wouldn't hurt you…" He whispered into my ear as he slithered around to face me. His face was just so…bloodthirsty.

He let go of my mouth as if he were daring me to reply.

_Hmph, it seems this bastard doesn't know how daring I can really be._

"WHO ARE YOU YOU BASTARD!" I spat into his face. "The Antonio I know couldn't hurt a fuckin' fly!" I continued only to be interrupted by him again.

He creepily yet smugly giggled. "It seems you don't know the real me then."

_Huh? What's wrong with this creepy-tomato bastard's brain? Doesn't he know I've been with him forever?_

Then, I suddenly saw visions, many visions, gory, scarring, and most of all traumatizing visions. All these visions contained Spain, Spagna, Antonio, Toni, my lover, KILLING people. If that wasn't the worst of all, I later saw him raping women, stealing money, and torturing people.

_This is my Antonio? It couldn't be! He couldn't…ever…he can't even lecture me properly! I don't want to believe it! I won't! No…STOP THESE VISIONS! STOP THESE IMAGES! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM!_

I then started screaming like a mad-man. I couldn't even find time to breath. Then the worst occurred: The man claiming to be Antonio started walking towards me. If my screaming wasn't loud enough before, it sure was loud enough then.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! NO! GET AWAY! STOP! NOOOO! GET AWAY! YOU FREAKIN' BASTARDO! YOU CAN'T! NOOO! GO AWAY!DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! STAY AWAY! NOOOOOO!" I cried out like a woman screaming 'bloody murder'.

It was too late. He was kneeling right in front of my curled up form. With a flick of his wrist, my body, as if it was controlled by it, un-curled.

"YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! STAY AWAY! NOOOOOOO!" I wailed out as he pinned me down and his face started nearing mine.

"Noooo…" I whimpered right before he kissed me.

"Lovi~ calm down."

"Nooooooo, stay away…Don't touch…me…" I whispered out desperately.

"Lovi~ it's me. Toni~"

_Wait, this bastard stopped pinning me down! _I knew then that I needed to either scream now or never. I chose now.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME! SPAGNA! SAVE ME!" I screeched out until I realized I was in a major bear hug.

_Huh?_

Then I noticed I was in the comfort of my room.

"Lovi~ mi amado~ please calm down." I heard a Spaniard whisper in my ear softly.

"Toni? Is that you?" I whispered because my voice hoarse from all that screaming.

"Yes, it's me…Lovi~ you can calm down now." He continued to comfort me.

"Toni~" I started to sob into my boyfriend's chest. And I continued to sob until it was 5:30 in the morning.

(A/N: He woke up at 4:00)

After I had calmed down a little, he decided to ask me about my nightmare. "Lovi~ what had you so frightened? I love you so much and I hate seeing you suffer!"

"A bad guy was just trying to get to me…I'm just glad you're here for me." I whispered back.

"Ah…was it just a bad guy?" he asked me, still skeptical.

"Antonio, let's just go back to sleep. I want to cuddle." I showed my rare affection as I glued myself to his chest.

"Awww~ Lovi your so cute~ but are you sure you okay?" He asked one last time.

I kissed him passionately, leaving him speechless.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

* * *

**So I was having a bad day today, and so I decided to right this adorable one-shot to cheer me up. I know Romano's a little OC but~ hehehehe. That's what I intended. In the end, I hope this brought a little joy to your life! I realize the visions are the past of Spain but- hey! The past is in the past and nobody needs to dwell on it! XD OWARI!**

* * *

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

_Italian_

_Spagna – Spain_

_bastardo – bastard_

_Spainish_

_mi amado –my darling_

* * *

**If I missed any, I'm sorry.**


End file.
